Puppycorn!
by FanfictionNerdLikesFanfiction
Summary: An AU Where instead of Unikitty as Princess Puppycorn is the Prince. In this AU Puppycorn is older then Unikitty and the characters have lots of different personalities Please enjoy!


**Note: Before I start this is an AU where instead of Unikitty in charge of the Unikingdom its Puppycorn, Also Puppycorn is older then Unikitty In this AU. The character also have different personalities. Please Enjoy.**

Puppycorn was waking up after a sleepover with Master Frown and Brock. He rises from his bed still tired. He opens the curtains near his window.

"Good morning world!" He shouts opening the window.

He rushes down the hallway to the kitchen where Hawkodile is cooking breakfast, Richard is painting and Dr. Fox is practicing her jokes.

"Good morning!" Puppycorn shouts getting his friends attention they turn to see him.

"Good Morning Prince Puppycorn." Spoke Hawkodile as he turned to flip a pancake.

"Morning!" Said, Richard.

" Isn't this just an Eggcellent?" Exclaimed Dr. Fox.

 **Joke Counter: 1**

Everyone sighs at Dr. Fox's bad joke.

"Is Unikitty still asleep?" Asked Puppycorn.

"For all I know she hasn't waken up yet." Answered Hawkodile

"Good Morning!" Exclaimed A cheery voice.

Unikitty is standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" Asked Unikitty as she sat down at the table with her Brother.

"Pancakes. They almost done." responded Hawkodile.

Finally, Hawkodile is done with the pancakes he puts 5 plates on the table including one for himself.

Richard and Dr. Fox head to sit down at the table. But stopped when a knock was heard at the doorbell causing Dr. Fox to rush to her seat.

"You have to answer Rick! You're the only one who's not sitting down." Laughed Dr. Fox

Richard sighs but walks over to the door still covered in paint when he opens it he sees Master Frown and Brock or in this AU Master Lazy and Frown.

Richard slams the door shut. Hawkodile and Dr. Fox walk over.

"Who was that?" Asked Hawkodile annoyed whoever Richard just slammed the door on.

"It was Master Lazy and Frown. I'm not opening it." Said Richard annoyed.

Hawkodile pushes past Richard and answers the door. He sees Master Lazy and Frown standing on the doorstep.

"Good Morning. I'm sorry that Richard slammed the door on you. He is just being moody."

"Whatever! I'm only here to-" Before Master Lazy could finish Frown covered his mouth.

"He means we're here to say sorry. Right, Master Lazy?" Questioned Frown.

Master Lazy sighs giving in.

"Yes we're here to say sorry and we would like to host an apology dinner at our apartment." beamed Master Lazy with a fake smile.

Hawkodile turns to Richard and Dr. Fox.

"I don't trust him. Remember "The Kingdom Incident." he caused?" Stated Richard.

"Yeah...Im going to have to agree with Rick. I really don't trust him." Agreed Dr. Fox

Hawkodile shoots his glare at both of them they start to shiver with fear.

"We're going to that dinner whether you like it or not!" demanded Hawkodile.

Hawkodile turns back to Master Lazy and Frown.

"We be happy to go to your dinner." Replied Hawkodile in a much calmer voice.

"Good! See you later!" Cheered Frown with sparkle matter coming out of him.

"Let's just get home I want to play video already," mumbled Master Lazy.

Hawkodike shuts the doors and turns to Richard and Dr. Fox again.

"Choose your outfits I'm going to go tell Puppycorn and call the babysitter for Unikitty." Spoke Hawkodile.

"But-"

"No buts! Not from you Richard or Dr. Fox you're going to that dinner and you're going to go choose your outfits!" Yelled Hawkodile.

The two obediently go to their rooms to pick outfits.

Meanwhile with Dr. Fox...

Dr. Fox is in her theater backstage. She is choosing an outfit for the dinner.

"Should I choose the blue shirt or the red shirt?" Wondered Dr. Fox.

"This is dumb. I wouldn't even have to pick an outfit if it wasn't for Hawkodile forcing me and Richard to go." Thought Dr. Fox

She finally picks out a purple shirt

"I guess this will do."

"Wonder what the others are up too..."

Meanwhile with Richard...

Richard is in his room/ art studio and is looking through his outfits.

"What do I wear?"

He can only see used white shirts with paint on them. One had so much paint you could barely tell if it was Part of the shirt or just had a lot of paint on it.

"This is gonna be hard..."

Back upstairs..

Puppycorn was getting ready for the dinner he put on his tuxedo while Unikitty and the Babysitter(Feebee) were playing Dollhouse.

Richard and Dr. Fox appeared in the living room. Hawkodile looks at Richard with a glare.

"Why are you- Forget it. You don't have enough time to change." sighed Hawkodile

The four get in Hawkodile's car and Hawkodile drives to Frowntown( Might change the name later) They arrive at Master Lazy's and Frown's apartment.

"The four get up the stairs and before Puppycorm rings the doorbell Hawkodile whispers to Richard and Dr. Fox

"If I hear even one complaint from either of you there will be no more Pizza Friday's." Whispered Hawkodile.

Puppycorn rings the doorbell and es out.

"Hi! Come in. Make yourselves at home!" Exclaimed Frown.

The four take seats on the couch while Frown turns on the TV to a movie.

"Wheres Master Lazy?" Asked Puppycorn

"Oh...He's still out doing Doom Lord stuff. He's gonna be here soon." Responded Frown.

Suddenly, a loud knock is heard at the door. Frown rushes to answer it.

"Im back!" Shouts Master Lazy.

"Why didn't you just use your key?!?" Yells Frown

"Rember? Gloom hid it somewhere!"

A Pet pet comes from under the couch and rushes to Master Lazy.

"Hey, Gloom."

"I thought Pets weren't allowed in the apartments." Spoke Hawkodile.

"Their not. We just found Gloom out in the cold and decided to let it crash at our place until we could find it a new owner." Stated Frown.

"Can we please keep it?!?" Whispered Richard to Hawkodile.

"No! It's gonna makes messes!" Whispered Hawkodile back.

"But we will take care of it we promise!" Mumbled Puppycorn.

"Fine." Said Hawkodile giving in.

"Can we keep it?" questioned Richard.

"Sure! When you leave I'll give you some food and other stuff for him!" Cheered Frown.

"Anyway Dinner is just about ready!" Shouts Frown as he rushes to the kitchen leaving the Gang and Master Lazy In the living room.

End for now.


End file.
